


The Mysterious Mr. Spruce

by ares_night



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ares_night/pseuds/ares_night
Summary: A spy's work is dangerous and unpredictable indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to dust off the writing cobwebs. This story invaded my brain. Will only be 2 Chapters. Let me know your thoughts :)

 

“You really think he’s going to?” A garbled male voice mumbled outside.

“Yes, I do.” A female voice replied before some indistinct chatter could be heard moving further away. After some additional ruckus and something sounding very much like a door slamming, all went silent.

Pine rotated his neck in big circles trying to stretch his muscles. The room was pitch black when he awoke a short time ago. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing Pine remembered was being in that dark alleyway waiting for his target to appear before everything went dim. The slight throbbing in the back of his head was a small indicator that he was knocked out, by whom however, he was not sure.

A sound just outside shook Pine from his thoughts. He suddenly worried for his safety as he looked around the dark space in a panic. His mind raced, working hard to think of what to do. He was restrained, that much he could tell; and without a weapon, mobility, or his sight, he was at the mercy of his abductors.

Light beamed through the entryway as the door swung open. Pine squinted against the glare attempting to make out the shadow entering the doorway. The room became illuminated, and he was forced to turn his face down and away from the brightness.

“Oh, lovely. You’re awake,” a soft, melodic voice rang. The rustling noises caused Pine’s eyes to open and blink slowly. His vision tried to adjust in the bright lighting, attempting to identify the billowing mass of white flowing about. Eventually, he was able to make out a serving tray being placed on the table next to him with what seemed to be a breakfast-fare assortment.

As soon as he realized his sight had been restored, Pine frantically looked around trying to evaluate his surroundings. The room wasn’t very large, but it was decorated luxuriously. There were seating furniture arranged in front, with him firmly secured to one of the elegant chairs. The back of the room contained a large bed and there didn’t seem to be a single window in sight. If he was hoping to stumble across a clue to help ascertain where he was, this non-descript setting gave nothing away.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything,” the angelic voice from earlier interrupted his assessment of the area. Pine finally got a good look at his captor. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her pearlescent, blue-gray eyes and pouty, pink lips. He realized the blur of white he had trouble identifying earlier was her barely-there silk robe. Short with intricate lace designs, it was haphazardly tied at the waist with seemingly nothing worn underneath. She was very statuesque with long, honey-brown hair and legs that seemingly stretched for miles.

Before he got completely lost in her physique, he tried to get a read on her. Once she stopped arranging the items on the tray and looked up, he finally made eye contact. He found her face and demeanor very friendly and unassuming, which naturally Pine interpreted as alarming, considering the present situation.

Jonathan cleared his throat before speaking. “Where am I?” He asked calmly.

The woman simply smiled at him. “Aren’t you hungry?” She admonished.

“Who are you?” Pine asked.

“Or what about some tea or coffee? There’s also some jui-.” She placated.

“WHY am I here?” Pine growled in frustration. Although he loathed losing his cool so quickly with this unpredictable stranger, his desire to know what was going on far outweighed his reluctance. Pine never liked being in a position of ignorance. Even back in his hotelier days, he always knew what was happening, most especially in the darkest corners of his hotel.

It seemed the woman did not like his last interruption at all. She immediately put her hand on her hip; smile abruptly falling from her face.

“Mr… Spruce, is it? She feigned innocently. Circling his chair slowly, she ran her hands across Pine’s clavicles. “I think. Well, I know, you are in no place to be asking questions.” She bent down as her fingers began to massage his shoulders, her lips hovering just outside the shell of Pine’s ear. “You best leave the questions to me. Hmm?” She purred.

Pine’s eyes closed as the sensations on his sore muscles began to feel pleasurable. Her close proximity was becoming intoxicating, her soft skin pressed against the back of his neck, her warm breath caressing his ear, the tantalizing scent of her citrus perfume all effectively permeating his wits. “I-“ he started. “What… do you want?” He huffed out.

Her laughter tinkled in the air like a happy bird singing in the breeze causing Pine to swallow heavily and root himself further in his spot. “It’s not what I want at all, Mr. Spruce. It’s what I NEED.” The woman punctuated her last word with a firm squeeze of Pine’s shoulders before slinking back around to sit in a chair across from him.

He tried to ignore her double entendre by adopting a steely expression and responding coolly. “And? What might that be?”

She laughed again effortlessly and tossed her hair back before looking at Pine, smug smirk firmly in place. “Oh, you gorgeous thing.” She ran her fingers up and down her crossed, bare legs. “You know exactly what that is.”

Pine grinned back with what he hoped was an oblivious and innocent visage, even though he was reeling inside. He really had no idea what he was doing there, who this woman was, and most troubling, her endgame. “I assure you, I have no idea, Madam. Now please, will you untie me?” Pine struggled against the bonds around his wrists and ankles secured to the chair.

The familiar tune of laughter filled his ears again. The woman leaned in and offered a brilliant smile. “Well, William. If that even is your actual name.” She slowly dragged her finger up and down her chest alluringly, slightly shifting her robe and revealing more skin with each pass. Pine’s heartbeat and breathing began to pick up. “You are not moving from that spot, until you tell me exactly who you are, and what you were doing outside my club last night.”

An immediate realization struck Pine and he hoped he concealed it well. He knew exactly who his captor was now. Isadora Milan. The shipping heiress turned exclusive nightclub owner. Wealthy from birth, Isadora was not the conventional child of privilege one would expect. Her father all but ensured his daughter was no delicate, shrinking violet. She was trained at a very young age in martial arts and advanced combat skills, even briefly serving in the military soon after becoming an adult.

Isadora was highly intelligent and educated, earning her PHD at a mere 32 years of age. And surprisingly, instead of taking over her father’s shipping empire as expected, she decided to open and run a club in the city. Rumors of her cunning and ruthless behavior traveled around in most circles. Whether or not she dabbled in illicit activities was unclear, but on the surface, it seemed Isadora Milan operated on the straight and narrow. A PHD in Law might have had something to do with that.

Although she was not Pine’s official target the night before, he was waiting for one of her crooked business associates in that alleyway before getting unceremoniously knocked unconscious. And now that he was in her presence, her delicate and affable demeanor made Pine almost question the terrible stories being spread about her.

“What? What are you talking about?” Pine tried to mask his revelation.

“You can drop the sweet and innocent act, darling. We found a gun on you and some surveillance gear.” She rose, gliding over to the tray and picked a strawberry off the platter to offer him. “You were there for a purpose. What was it?”

Pine looked up at her. “No, thank you.”

The woman smiled and pressed the berry lightly against his lips. “Oh, come now. Is that any way to treat your host?” She began to rub the fruit back and forth until the juice began to saturate his skin. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Is that what you are?” Pine spat trying to shake the wetness off his face, irritation clearly becoming apparent on his features. Droplets of sugary liquid were glistening around his mouth in protest.

“Mmm, Mr. Spruce. I can be so much more than that.” She brought her face very close to his before darting her tongue out to lap up the nectar. Pine flinched at the action before succumbing to the maddening sensation. Swirling her warm and wet tongue around his mouth, she sucked Pine’s bottom lip enticingly. He was trying very hard to be still, even though the urge to reciprocate was dangerously close to consuming him. “And all you need to do…” She hovered her lips over his. “Is… tell… me,” she punctuated each word with a feather-light oral caress. “What… I need… to know.”

Pine began to feel the traitorous stirring in his trousers. He licked is own lips and steadied himself mentally before snapping out of the trance she was putting him in. “I just want you to untie me and let me go,” he grit out.

The woman smiled before standing at her full, and what seemed like an ominous height from Pine’s seated position. Placing her hand underneath his chin and tilting his head up, she retorted. “All in due time, my love.” She caressed his stubble-clad jaw lightly under her fingers. “You know what you need to do.” She tapped Pine softly on the cheek before turning to leave.

“Wha…Where are you going?” Pine asked.

She turned from the door to respond. “I need to go handle a few things. Business. I’ll be back soon and we’ll try this again.” Before the door shut behind her she added, “And Mr. Spruce? Be ready to cooperate this time, hmm?”

Pine contemplated the veiled threat in her statement. He didn’t realize he soon would find out just how serious she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Isadora finally get what she needs from this mystery man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy :)

 

A few days had passed and Isadora was becoming increasingly frustrated with her captive. Stubbornly difficult, it took quite some time for him to even accept the water being offered. Today, he finally decided to eat, albeit not the smartest of decisions for Mr. Spruce.

No matter what she did, he would not be straightforward with her. Isadora tried her basic methods of persuasion. She really didn’t expect Spruce would resist very long. And when he gave her the lame excuse about being a private detective, staking out one of her club patrons for cheating on their spouse? She knew this was not going to be easy. He was good, she had to give him that. Regardless, she knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to her mystery 'private eye.'

Isadora rarely had to get involved in these types of troubles, but this was something entirely different. Salazar had already threatened to make matters worse for her if anything untoward impacted future business dealings. She could not afford another slipup. And when Spruce hadn’t cooperated, Isadora knew she would have to resort to more _convincing_ methods.

Spruce had finally agreed to eat, and Isadora had taken her opportunity to get the upper hand. She brought him a meal and to her delight, he ravenously devoured it all. As expected, about forty-five minutes later, he passed out from the drug-laden food. When he would next awaken, Spruce would find himself on his back, shackled to the bed. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and it had become time to get to the bottom of the whole situation, literally.

Isadora entered the room while Spruce was still asleep. She made sure the lights were dim so as not to disturb his slumber, at least for the time being. There, spread eagle, his arms and legs firmly secured to the bed, she could finally size him up. She admired him while he slept, and soaked in his splendor. Spruce had to be over six feet tall, with blonde, cropped hair and sun-kissed skin. Days old scruff began to dot his jawline and chin forming quite the charming outline of the bottom half of his face, accentuating his pronounced bone structure.

As adverse as she was to admit it, she found Spruce exceedingly attractive. He reminded her of a Greek statue with almost perfect proportions, along with his lean yet amazingly muscular body. A breathtaking masterpiece in a museum, except this masterpiece was currently slumbering soundly, bound to a bed in her penthouse.

The clinking sounds from the dishes and general noises from Isadora’s tidying up masked the soft grunting of an awakening, disoriented Pine. She immediately noticed his movements after turning to face the bed. “Where? Where am I?” He questioned. “Wha-What happened?” He tested his bonds, turning his head to make out where he was.

“You are where you’ve always been, Mr. Spruce.” Pine’s panicked eyes finally fell on Isadora. She smiled carefully in return. “You weren’t feeling too well after your meal, so we placed you here on the bed, hoping to make you more… comfortable.” Pine contemplated her words and gazed down at his tied feet before returning a stern glare.

“Bullshit. You drugged me.” He muttered tensely, shaking himself out of the hazy stupor.

Isadora’s amused laughter filled the space. “Now, why would I do that? We were making such great progress, weren’t we?” She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Pine and stared down at him lovingly. “Let’s see. You were just telling me how you were on a regular ‘ol stakeout. Looking to catch that cheating scum in the act on behalf of his scorned wife. Is that right?” She placed a finger sarcastically on her chin.

Pine struggled against his bonds. “Right. Exactly.”

Isadora got up and headed to the door. “Hm. Yes. All lies of course.”

“Ye-,” Pine began before stopping himself. “What? No! Of cour-.”

“Yes, sir. Lies. All of it.” She locked the door and raised the lighting in the room so it was no longer dim. “Big, fat, dirty LIES. Spruce isn’t even your real name. Is it? You want to know how I know that?” She removed her suit blazer and sat on the edge of the bed again. “I had my people run your name through every database. And do you know what they found?”

Pine did not respond nor did his expression change. Isadora made an OK symbol with her hand and placed it over one of her eyes. “Absolutely nothing. Nada. Zero.” She smoothed her feminine, polished hands over her skirt before returning her attentions back to him. “And that, my friend, is a problem.”

She got back up and turned around to unzip her top from behind, only partially, before pulling the garment completely up and over her head. Isadora turned around covered in only her black, lacey brassiere, suit skirt, stockings and heels. Pine tried very hard to divert his attention and focus on her face, but it was becoming increasing difficult as her body bounced in his direction. “I-, I don’t understand. You didn’t find anything. So…”

“Exactly, Mr. Spruce.” She crawled onto the foot of the bed near his feet and sat on her knees in-between Pine’s legs. “Even a run-of-the-mill private eye, or your average Joe is going to have SOMETHING on their record. Anything. So, the fact that it’s completely sparse can mean just a few things.” She gave a pointed look. “You could have been born just recently, too recent for anything to crop up. Or? Fake identity.”

Pine began to struggle against his bonds again. “Lucky for me, I was able to rule out that first one pretty quickly, I mean...” She ran her hand up Pine’s calf and squeezed the firm muscle. “You seem pretty much all man to me.” Winking at him, she pulled her hand away.

“I’m not lying,” he assured.

“We shall see about that, Mr. Spruce.”

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

“I have my ways, don’t you worry.” Isadora rose onto her knees and ran her hands up her legs. Pine watched intently as she revealed the garter underneath her skirt. Fingering the straps lightly, she carefully removed the long, shiny, metallic object that the silky strap had secured to her thigh moments ago.

“Wha- what is that?” Pine stammered.

Isadora suddenly began the methodic movements with her hand. Her wrist snapped and circled in a choreographed dance as the blade and handles moved and twirled hypnotically. She switched the iridescent object gracefully from finger to finger, hand to hand. Her hands and the knife blurred from the speed they were tangoing in. Pine tensed and flinched whenever it seemed like the blade was going to slip through her fingers and head in his direction. Though, it was beautiful and mesmerizing watching the butterfly knife whirl about with a graceful ease.

Pine finally took his eyes off of the display in front of him to stare at Isadora. She smirked as she slowed and eventually stilled her movements with the knife successfully assembled in her hand. “All those long, lonely nights in the barracks and terrible insomnia.” She hummed in reflective nostalgia. “Doesn’t really take long to learn, really. Especially if you are good with your hands,” she mused.

Isadora brought the blade up and kissed the gilded metal before lowering it back down to the bed. Pine’s eyes widened in alarm, “Now. Just. Hang on just a minute,” he stammered carefully.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Sugar Plum? Getting a little knife-shy?” She brushed the sharp tip along his pant leg.

“I- I told you everything. Why can’t you just let me go?” He complained.

Isadora clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Oh no, my sweet man. You haven’t. But you will.” She left the knife on the bed as her hands ran up her thighs. She circled around to the back of her skirt and unzipped it to slip the garment down her legs and off her body. “I’m going to make myself more comfy. Let’s do the same for you, hmm?”

Climbing over to Pine and straddling his thighs, she wiggled herself on top of him until she was contentedly seated. “Firm thighs,” she ruminated aloud. “I like that.” Positioning the knife against his abdomen, Pine clenched his muscles in fear. She grabbed the bottom of his button-down shirt. “It’s a little warm in here, don’t you think? Let’s remove this pesky thing, shall we?”

Isadora began running the knife under each button and popped them off one-by-one with methodic precision, _Pop... Pop… Pop…_ each tiny piece gliding into the air and landing haphazardly on the floor. Jonathan tensed with every press of the knife’s dull edge against his skin.

“I- I don’t know what you want from me,” Pine stuttered.

“Shh,” Isadora placated as the last of the buttons were removed. “You are going to be a good boy and tell me everything, aren’t you?” She held the knife sideways in between her teeth so both of her hands were free. Isadora placed her palms on Pine’s belly, gently caressing back and forth. She ran them both up the center of his torso until his now button-less shirt opened and fell away, leaving him bare from the waist up. She took a moment to marvel at his glorious form. It was just as she imagined, lean and firm, with the perfect amount of muscle definition where it counted.

Pine’s chest rose and fell, his breathing increased from excitement, terror, or a disarming combination. Isadora lazily trailed the tips of her fingers up and down his upper body until she finally removed the knife from her mouth. “What’s the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?” She batted her eyes coquettishly.

“Let. Me. Go.” Pine growled through his teeth.

“I plan on it. As soon as you tell me the truth.” She lowered her mouth to Pine’s chest and began planting feather-light kisses, paying homage to each freckle and beauty mark. He shut his eyes as her mouth continued its trek downward, rubbing her face against the smattering of hair in the center of his chest. “What is your name?” She muttered against his skin, feeling him tense as she pressed herself against him.

Pine tried to concentrate through the pleasurable sensations, “Will-William Sspruce.” Abruptly, he cried out from the sharp pain, “OW!”

Isadora snapped her head up after biting him, hard. She leaned back and offered him a warm smile in contrast to the pained look on his face. “I know you don’t think you do right now. But you have a choice, darling.” She ran her hands up to her sides and squeezed her breasts, before running them up to her head and removing the clip that held her hair in an elegant twist. Long honey-brunette waves fell languidly down well past her shoulders as she shook her head back and forth for added effect. Pine gasped as light illuminated the halo of hair around her head. Clad in only her lingerie, she evoked the visage of an ethereal angel straddling him.

“This can feel really good,” she lightly brushed her hands over the front of his slacks before working to undo his belt. Pine opened his mouth to exhale deeply as he watched her unbuckle the accessory with delicate precision. Isadora unbuttoned the top button and ran her fingers under the band of his briefs causing Pine to gasp. “Or,” she lifted the knife off the bed and began twirling it in her hand.

“Aaah!” He howled in pain.

While Pine was distracted watching the knife, Isadora had pinched the tender skin on his hip with her nails. “This can hurt,” she rubbed the spot she pinched to sooth it.

She stopped the knife’s movements and scooted herself forward. Placing the sharp blade right underneath his Adam’s apple, she leaned down so that her mouth hovered over his. “I’d really prefer not to hurt you, William...” She kissed the corner of his mouth as Pine shut his eyes. Her one hand massaging his thigh and his hip, she continued to press open kisses along his jaw. Just as a soft moan slipped his mouth, she pressed the blade at his throat harder and rose up to look Pine in the eyes. “But, I’m prepared to.” Her pointed glare would invoke fear in even the most hardened criminal, especially in this precarious position.

“Please.” He pleaded as he swallowed heavily, his Adam’s apple brushing against the sharp object.

Smiling wide and ominous she intimated, “Never knew I was one of those people, but oh, how it thrills me to hear you beg.” She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, knife still firmly against his throat. Pine reflexively thrust his hips in the air, the fabric of his pants brushing against her bottom. Isadora slid further down until she was able to rub herself against his pelvis. Pine hissed at the action. “Oh, dear. Seems someone wants to play.” She leered as she gyrated salaciously over his hardening bulge.

Pine cursed under his breath as Isadora moved deliciously over him. Body betraying his mind, he fought to control his reactions to the enchanting temptress. “I-I’ve already told you… everything,” he strained out, trousers becoming increasingly tight around his groin.

“Who are you?” She asked while continuing her movements, swirling her hips over him.

“William Spruce…AH!” A loud crack echoed in the room as Pine’s head flew to the side, his face already starting to turn red and splotchy to match the outline of the back of Isadora’s hand.

Isadora pulled away to sit up and removed the knife from Pine’s throat. “Don’t fight me, sweet man. Come on, let’s have some fun.” Isadora brought the dagger up to her breasts in between her cleavage; she quickly sliced through the scrap of satin holding the two cups together. Peeling her tattered brassiere off her body, she massaged her bare breasts in front of Pine’s eager gaze.

“I can see it in your eyes. The anger, the contempt…” she continued her movements and threw her head back in pleasure. “The WANT,” she purred. “What would you do to me right now if I untied you? Hmm?” Isadora continued to massage her chest as she began to rub her core against his firm body again. She hummed, “Mm. I can just see it now.” She bit her bottom lip enticingly before continuing. “I bet you’d throw me up against the nearest wall, wouldn’t you?” Pine’s mouth dropped open as his breathing picked up. “Tear off what’s left of my panties and just… punish me. Yes?”

Pine’s face twisted in pained pleasure as her words, movements and display affected him. “Maybe you’ve done it just like that before?” He whimpered when she leaned over him, and her ample bosom bounced inches away from his face. “Oh. Yes. I bet you know just how to punish a girl… mmm… with that big, thick, cock of yours.” Pine moaned unabashedly in response. “Mm. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” She teased.

“Please,” Pine whispered.

Isadora stopped her motions completely and moved off Pine to stand next to the bed. She traced her finger down the side of his torso, which caused Pine to shiver involuntarily at the light touch. “God, you are beautiful,” she murmured.

Standing in direct line with his crotch, Isadora kneeled on the bed and lowered herself over his abdomen. Her long hair brushing against his front, she began to run her tongue along the skin just above his briefs. Pine gasped as her licks turned into open-mouthed, wet kisses. Isadora giggled as he raised his hips in the air in desperate search of friction. “Easy there, big guy,” she slapped his belly lightly before pulling away to rest back on her heels. “I don’t give things away for free."

Pine growled, “You fucking tease!”

Isadora laughed as Pine threw his head back against the bed in frustration, thrashing his arms and legs against his bonds.

“Poor baby,” she pouted. “You are so right, it’s not very fair, is it?” She began to unzip his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs until all of him came springing free. Isadora bit her lip at the sheer magnificence of him. “There. No more stuffy clothing keeping this glorious guy all cooped up.” She ran her palm up his length as Pine pressed himself into her hand.

Straddling the leg closest to her, Isadora bent down and traced the vein on the underside of Pine’s cock with her tongue. Pine cursed under his breath and thrust his hips. Smiling at his reaction, Isadora pumped him a few times with her hand before taking him into her mouth. Pine groaned as she brought him in and out of her lips at a leisurely pace. “Fuck,” he cursed as she moaned around him.

Isadora began to speed up her attentions as Pine lightly gyrated his hips. She could feel him vibrating under her and bracing himself for the onslaught of pleasure. She heard him curse and felt him tense, until suddenly she stopped completely. He roared as she sat straight up and flipped her hair. “You sick, sadistic bitch.” He spat angrily.

“What’s your name?” She asked, maneuvering to straddle his hips.

Pine glared at her. “I. Told. You. Already.”

Her satin covered core slowly began to trace the length of his cock as she rocked herself back and forth. “Wrong answer,” she leaned over and placed the knife at Pine’s throat again. Pine’s eyes widened as she pushed her panties aside and glided him in between her slick lips. “Mmm. Give me something so we can take this thing further, yeah?”

She placed her mouth next to Pine’s ear. “You aren’t a private eye, are you?” She rocked into him and nibbled his lobe. Pine let out a string of curses mixed with some grunts and groans. Isadora thought she could make out a faint ‘no’ but was not certain.

She sat up and grabbed Pine in her hand and placed him at her entrance. “What was that, big boy? I didn’t hear you.” Pine made a pained expression as Isadora played with him, slowly dipping him in and out of her. She was soaking wet and needed him desperately inside her, but not until he gave her something, anything. “Well?” She huffed out.

Running her small, delicate hand up and down in a slow pump, he groaned loudly. Isadora continued her leisurely movements alternating between using her hand and her panties to stroke him against her seam. Pine grit and gnashed his teeth until he finally looked at her and mouthed, “No.”

She tossed her head back and they both let out a collective moan as she sank down on top him. “Yes,” she mewled as she waited to adjust to his girth inside of her. Pine groaned as she rocked herself slowly to situate herself. Placing her free hand on his chest, Isadora began to rise and fall on his cock. Pine lifted his hips eagerly in counter to her movements. He felt so good inside her; she almost forgot the purpose of why this was even happening in the first place. Just as she reached a delicious rhythm, she continued her questioning.

“What’s your name?” She asked breathlessly.

“Ah. Mmm… Fuck,” Pine chanted.

Isadora laughed and leaned down placing a bite on Pine’s nipple.

“Ah! Oh god,” he cried.

“What’s your name?” She pressed the knife closer to his throat. Pine swallowed thickly.

“I-. Um. Oh. Yes. Shit. Ah,” he grunted, face twisted in pleasure.

Isadora stopped her motions and rose up on her knees so only the tip of Pine’s cock was barely in her entrance. Knife still firmly at his throat she pressed hard until blood began to trickle down his neck. “Answer me, and let’s finish this, my gorgeous man.”

Pine winced as she circled her hips inching his length further and further into her. “Tell me.” She seated herself on him fully and started to move, finding a comfortable rhythm again. “Tell me now, or I swear I’ll stop before either of us cum,” she threatened and Pine moaned. Her attentions became more and more maddening as she bounced on top of him, breasts slapping against skin.

His silence caused Isadora to slow her movements and just as she began to extricate herself, she heard him mutter something intelligible. “What was that?”

She brought her ear to his mouth as he whispered, “Pine.”

Speeding herself back up and turning to look at Pine, Isadora smiled and crashed her lips with his. Dropping the knife and holding both sides of Pine’s face, Isadora kissed him passionately as she fucked him rigorously. Pine grunted and groaned into the kiss as her tempo increased until he suddenly went rigid, moaning loudly as he came inside her. His release triggered hers as she ground herself into his lap and succumbed to the white-hot burst of pleasure that all but consumed her.

Collapsing against his chest, Isadora pressed her lips against his. He languorously kissed her back in between breaths. Starting the descent back down from euphoria, Pine affectionately looked at her before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Does this mean you’ll untie me now?” He pleaded earnestly.

Isadora grinned, and got off of the bed. “Oh, don’t be silly, Mr. Pine. We aren’t done here.” She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away. “I’m going to get myself cleaned up and round up some food.” She strolled toward the door unabashedly in just her panties, garter and stockings. “And when I get back, you are going to finally tell me all about yourself, who you work for, and exactly what you were doing outside my club.”

Isadora witnessed Pine squeeze his eyes shut, before letting his head fall back against the pillow in defeat as she left the room. Pine’s ultimate fate would be decided soon. But certainly not before he gave her _everything_ she required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, folks! I love my OFC so much. Going to be hard saying goodbye to her.


End file.
